Do You Want Have Sex With Me, Tonight
by Wolfie Herondale
Summary: Un nouveau voisin... Très sexy !


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me revoici avec non pas "Oméga Dance" mais "Do You Want Have Sex With Me, Tonight".**

 **Alors pour le changement de programme, c'est dû au fait que Ma Miss d'Amour que j'aime fort \- qui s'occupe toujours de la correction de "O.D." - a une vie et qu'elle est un peu débordée en ce moment, donc en attendant j'ai choisi de publier autre chose.**

 **UA (J'ai utilisé un prompt du groupe** **Fan fictions Sterek en français .)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis et MTV.**

 **Bêta Correctrice : _lydiamartin33430_ (Merci beaucoup *grand sourire ; Câlin*, bisouuuus)**

 **Résumé : ****_Un nouveau voisin très Sexy !_ (Wow, THE résumé, hein :'D)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Beacon Hills était une petite ville calme, sûrement trop calme pour Stiles Stilinski, un jeune homme hyperactif de 21 ans. Il avait refusé d'aller à l'université pour rester auprès de son père. Du coup, en bon geek qu'il était, il se trouva un travail dans une boutique de jeux vidéo. Et ce jour-là, Stiles était de repos et s'ennuyait ferme. Il se posa donc dans le salon et lança la saison 3 de Arrow. Oui, il l'avait vu et revu mais bon, il aimait voir Oliver Queen botter le cul des méchants !

Il était donc en plein visionnage quand un boucan pas possible se fit entendre.

Agacé, Stiles monta d'abord le volume de la télé, mais sa curiosité maladive l'obligea à se lever et à aller voir ce qu'il se passait en se cachant derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, à l'abri des regards.

Dans la rue devant la maison voisine, se trouvait un camion blanc de déménagement. '' _La maison est enfin vendu_ '' pensa Stiles. Il inspecta les alentours '' _Famille ou..._ ''. Il posa son regard sur l'entrée du garage et y vit une jolie petite Camaro. Il leva un sourcil d'approbation.

'' _Pas mal, mais du coup pas famille, non, à moins que ce ne soit la voiture du père..._ ''.

Il chercha une autre voiture mais ne vit rien et inspecta donc les cartons et meubles qu'il réussissait à voir mais ne remarqua rien qui pouvait indiquer que le gars avait une famille.

'' _Donc nous avons un nouveau voisin... Maintenant s'il pouvait se montrer histoire de voir le personnage... Pas du tout parano Stiles. Bah quoi ? Ça pourrait être un psychopathe ! Oui bien sûr et tu ne le saurais rien qu'à sa tête ! Wow non sérieusement je me parle à moi-même là ?_ ''.

Son regard fut attiré par du mouvement et il aperçut un homme qu'il détailla vite fait. Grand, brun, visiblement musclé…

« Logique ! pouffa-t-il en se mettant la main devant la bouche. Le cliché de base quoi ! »

Stiles se dirigea vers le frigo en rigolant et sortit une bouteille de lait. Se désintéressant totalement de son nouveau voisin, il se servit un grand verre, le bu d'une traite et se remit à rire.

« Monsieur muscle et sa tuture de sport flambante ! Ça valide au moins ce que je pensais.

\- À qui tu parles ? demanda une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter.

\- Papa ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se retournant vers son paternel vêtu de son uniforme de Shérif. »

Le plus âgé sourit tout en secouant la tête devant l'attitude de son fils.

« Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? se moqua le shérif.

\- Mouais, non, je réfléchissais à voix haute... Je parlais du voisin.

\- Ah ? Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il a notre nouveau voisin ?

\- Rien, c'est une blague à lui tout seul, ce qui confirme mon hypothèse.

\- Quelle hypothèse ? le questionna son père incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Celle qui dit que ce gars n'a pas de femme et pas d'enfant ! Il emménage seul, dit Stiles tout fière. C'est simple, un gars, une voiture de sport flambante et la carrure du mec... Sans oublier les cartons et les meubles... C'est forcément un gars tout seul !

\- Je ne cherche même plus à te suivre fils, lança le shérif en soupirant et quittant la pièce. »

* * *

Stiles était dans sa chambre et observait les lieux. Le bureau se trouvait sur la gauche, le lit était sous la fenêtre à droite en face de la porte et à sa droite se tenait son armoire.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis le lycée et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être penser à refaire la décoration.

Après tout, il était plus que temps. Sortant de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers son lit.

Alors qu'il allait se jeter dessus, son regard tomba sur la fenêtre d'en face et il fut surpris de constater que la vue donnait sur la chambre de son nouveau voisin.

Bon rien d'extraordinaire en soit, juste de la lumière, un mur et un voisin de dos qui trifouille quelque chose dans ce qui semble être une armoire.

Mais s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, cette découverte l'enchantait grandement ! Car même si oui, ce gars était un cliché sur patte, il était sacrément sexy ! Et un peu de matage n'avait jamais tué personne.

* * *

Stiles était dehors devant sa maison, au téléphone avec son ami Danny, et comme à son habitude il ne tenait pas en place et bougeait dans tous les sens.

« Non Danny, je ne compte toujours pas te suivre dans ce maudit club ! […] Quoi [...] Non, mais hey ! Ce n'est pas vrai ça d'abord ! Je ne suis pas tout le temps chez moi ! Je travaille moi monsieur... […] Non, laisse tomber je n'y mettrais pa- »

Stiles fut coupé dans sa conversation quand il rentra dans quelque chose. Autant pour lui : dans quelqu'un.

« Non mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas toi ? avait dit Stiles sans regarder la personne.

\- A vrai dire, t'es devant chez moi et c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans... lui répondit une voix grave qui le cloua sur place. »

Oh bordel. Cette voix ! Le jeune homme en avait presque frissonné tellement elle était... Sexy ? Oui, sexy est exactement le mot qui convenait. Il se retourna en raccrochant.

« Euh, chez toi ? Mais... – Il regarda la boite aux lettres qui se trouvait pas loin – Hale ?

\- En personne. Mais je préfère Derek, s'amusa le garçon derrière lui et Stiles comprit qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

\- Humm... désolé ? J'ai encore dû me mettre à déambuler sans m'en rendre compte. »

Il leva les yeux pour voir son interlocuteur hausser les sourcils et bafouilla avant de reprendre.

« Non pas que je sois fou hein ! J'étais au téléphone et en parlant j'ai dû atterrir ici... »

Il baissa la tête pour regarder son téléphone qui vibrait en affichant le nom de son ami et ne vit pas le sourire en coin, moqueur, de Derek.

« Bon je vais y aller et encore désolé Hale ! dit Stiles, partant en direction de sa maison tout en décrochant.

\- C'est rien, euh Stilinski c'est ça ? le héla Derek.

\- Yep, confirma le jeune homme sans se retourner. »

Stiles ne recroisa plus Derek pendant un moment, se contentant de l'apercevoir de temps en temps par sa fenêtre.

* * *

Il était dans sa chambre au téléphone avec Danny. Ils parlaient de chose et d'autre quand Stiles eut un gros bug, ne répondant plus à son ami qui s'inquiétait un peu.

Mais Stiles était loin, très loin de sa conversation téléphonique. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était tout simplement divine !

Son voisin, ce mec ultra sexy, se tenait devant la fenêtre vêtu de seulement une serviette autour de la taille et Stiles n'en revenait pas.

Il pouvait voir son dos superbement musclé, où un magnifique Triskel y était tatoué. Derek avait encore les cheveux mouillés et ils partaient dans tous les sens.

Quand il se retourna, le cerveau de Stiles se fit définitivement la malle, comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait .

La peau halée de son voisin le faisait saliver. Il voulait y faire glisser ses doigts, la goûter... Ses yeux parcoururent son corps captant chaque détail, passant de ses épaules à son torse puis à son ventre et il déglutit en apercevant cette fine ligne de poils sombres qui disparaissait sous la serviette et qui l'appelait.

Malheureusement, Derek sorti de son champ de vision et la voix de son ami toujours en ligne le fit revenir sur terre.

« Oui oui Danny, désolé. […] Oh je, mon voisin vient de passer devant sa fenêtre. […] Oui je sais. Il le fait souvent, mais là il sortait de la douche ! […] Non Danny, il était pas à poil, il portait une serviette. Mais ce corps ! Mon dieu il a un corps magnifique ! […] Quoi ? Non, Danny je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas y mettre les pieds. […] Danny j'ai dit non ! Mais... »

Il poussa un long soupir.

« Si je te dis oui, après tu me laisse tranquille ? […] Bien, alors samedi si tu veux. [...] Oui, après-demain. Au revoir Danny. »

Il raccrocha en soupirant encore une fois. Il adorait Danny mais là, franchement, une sortie entre gars dans ce club, là, ''L'oméga'' ?

Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais savait très bien que l'hawaïen ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne céderait pas, alors autant se débarrasser de cette histoire.

Juste avant de se jeter sur son lit, il lança un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre de son voisin dans l'espoir qu'il réapparaisse, mais non. Rien. La lumière y était même éteinte.

Ses rêves furent remplis d'un regard bleu/vert, d'un corps musclé et brûlant contre le sien ainsi que de murmures et de soupirs.

Et quand son réveil sonna ce matin-là, il râla que les Dieux étaient contre lui pour le sortir de son rêve au moment le plus délicieux.

Il finit tout de même par se lever et aller sous la douche pour soulager la douloureuse érection qui déformait son boxer.

* * *

Il se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand un véhicule passa devant chez lui.

Une superbe Camaro noir qui finit par se garer devant le garage du voisin. Stiles soupira en suivant le véhicule des yeux puis finit par rejoindre sa Jeep.

Derek devait être un fêtard pour rentrer à cette heure. Ou alors, il travaillait de nuit. Mais ça Stiles en doutait. Personne ne prenait la peine de s'habiller tel un mannequin pour rentrer du travail à 7h du matin.

* * *

Samedi soir, comme prévu, Stiles se préparait pour sortir avec Danny. La soirée devait commencer avec l'Oméga et finir dans une boîte, le Ruby's. Autant dire, une soirée d'enfer au sens propre du terme.

Mais bon, il le faisait pour être tranquille plus tard, un mal pour un bien en quelque sorte.

C'est donc vêtu d'un Jean foncé et d'une chemise rouge qu'il rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait dehors dans sa voiture.

« Prêt à t'éclater ? demanda Danny.

\- Mouais, pressé de rentrer surtout... marmonna l'hyperactif.

\- Oh aller ! Tu verras, tu vas adorer j'en suis sûr. Aller souris Stiles, s'il te plaît !

\- Bon bon, ça va. Je vais essayer de profiter de cette soirée. Ça te va ?

\- Merci ! »

Et ils partirent en direction du club.

Les deux garçons avançaient vers l'entrée où se tenait déjà bon nombre de personnes qui attendaient qu'on les laisse entrer. Stiles grimaça.

Avec une queue pareille, ils n'étaient pas près d'entrer.

Et alors qu'il maudissait mentalement son ami, le videur fit un geste dans leur direction.

« Hey Danny, t'es accompagné ce soir ? l'interpella un homme à la peau noire.

\- Boyd ! Oui, c'est un ami à moi, sourit l'hawaïen. On prolonge au Ruby's après, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Ouais, ça marche. Je vous rejoins après la fermeture. »

Boyd se décala et les laissa passer sous le regard ébahi de Stiles. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table proche – trop proche au goût de Stiles – de la scène.

L'hyperactif n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et son ami le remarqua tout de suite. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande et les deux amis prirent un cocktail.

Après quelques verres, Stiles était déjà plus détendu.

Les numéros se succédaient, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son ami aimait venir ici.

Attention, il ne pensait pas revenir un jour ici, mais il comprenait le point de vue de son ami.

Des corps de rêves, presque nus, qui se meuvent sous vos yeux, une ambiance plutôt sympa... Sa réflexion s'arrêta là car Danny lui tapa à plusieurs reprises sur le bras – vous savez ? Comme les enfants surexcités. – lui disant que s'il avait apprécié les numéros précédant, celui qui arrivé allait le scotcher sur place.

Stiles ricana quand il entendit le nom de scène du mec '' Big Bad Wolf ''. Sérieusement ?

« Qui lui a donné ce nom stupide ? chuchota Stiles à l'intention de Danny.

\- Eh bien, attends de le voir et tu comprendras... »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin.

La scène s'alluma, emmenant avec elle une musique plutôt inquiétante et Stiles observa, comme hypnotisé, l'homme qui se tenait au fond.

Il était immobile, une capuche recouverte de fourrure noire d'où sortait deux petites oreilles pointues.

Elle tombait sur ses yeux et recouvrait légèrement son torse.

Ses mains étaient recouvertes de mitaine de la même fourrure noire que la capuche et il portait un pantalon noir. Il ne bougeait pas mais dégageait quelques choses de tellement... Tellement fort, que Stiles était captivé.

Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, la musique changea, et l'homme commença à bouger. Ses mouvements avaient tout de ceux d'un prédateur, Big Bad Wolf était sensuel et inquiétant, beau et effrayant.

En clair, oui, il portait bien son nom. La capuche et le jeu de lumière, cachant en parti son visage, ne laissait voir que son sourire qui était juste magnifique et le rendait encore plus dangereux.

La barbe qui entourait ce si délicieux sourire et qui lui mangeait les joues le rendait tellement sexy, que Stiles commença à avoir la gorge sèche.

Quand le danseur se retourna, Stiles put admirer le déhancher plus que tentateur de l'homme.

Son regard fut attiré plus haut et il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir de mieux voir et ce qu'il y vit lui fit un choc, littéralement.

« Stiles ça va ? demanda Danny un peu inquiet par le visage de son ami.

\- Oh mon dieu... murmura le jeune.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Mais Stiles ne lui répondit pas, trop choqué et trop concentré sur le corps devant lui.

L'homme était maintenant avachi sur une chaise le pantalon en partie ouvert. La tête légèrement en arrière et un sourire lubrique au lèvres. Il fit glisser sa main lentement sur son corps et Stiles suivait le mouvement des yeux, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres.

Il avait chaud, son sang bouillait sous sa peau alors que la main arrivait vers cette magnifique ligne de poils, et qu'elle continuait son chemin plus bas dans le pantalon.

Son corps ondulait et son autre main continuait à caresser son torse. L'hyperactif remonta son regard vers son visage et eut envie de gémir en voyant que l'homme se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

L'homme se leva de sa chaise en laissant tomber sa capuche, dévoilant enfin son visage. Le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et le fait que l'homme en face de lui vienne de retirer son bas en l'arrachant sauvagement n'arrangea pas son état.

Le fils du shérif ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver devant ce spectacle.

Big Bad Wolf se tenait très près de lui maintenant et ne portait rien d'autre qu'une capuche poilue retombée en arrière et un caleçon noir le moulant à la perfection, et ne laissant que très peu de place à l'imagination.

Le danseur se rapprochait de plus en plus de leur table, et Stiles était toujours plus hypnotisé par les mouvements sensuels de ce corps qui appelait clairement à la débauche.

Il se tenait devant eux sur ses genoux, une main dans les cheveux et le corps légèrement incliné vers l'arrière ondulant en rythme. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard de Stiles et fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde, avant de se redresser et de continuer à danser.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Stiles s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

La danse touchait à sa fin et le beau loup commença à faire descendre sa main sur ses côtes pour arriver sur la ceinture de son caleçon.

Il le baissa doucement un sourire tentateur collé au visage, quand la musique et la lumière se coupèrent, annonçant la fin de la danse.

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la salle, mais d'une certaine manière, Stiles était content que le numéro se finisse.

Il commanda deux shooter de vodka, et les avala cul sec devant le regard interrogateur de Danny.

« Mec t'es sûr que ça va ? demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

\- Derek... murmura son vis à vis.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles, encore, de ton voisin ? »

Stiles souffla, frustré que son ami ne comprenne pas la situation.

« Le mec qui vient de danser, _c'est_ mon voisin...

\- QUOI ? cria presque l'autre avant de recevoir un regard noir de Stiles, lui faisant comprendre qu'il parlait trop fort. Big Bad Wolf c'est t-

\- Derek, mon voisin, oui !

\- T'en es sûr ?

\- Mec, des yeux comme ça, un corps pareil et le triskel dans le dos ? Ouais, je crois bien que c'est lui, ouais !

\- Mon dieu, tu mattes le mec le plus sexy de la ville presque tous les jours !

\- Shuuuuuuut ! Parle moins fort ! l'engueula Stiles.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'a repéré avec tout ce monde ?

\- J'espère pas... N'empêche, ça va pas calmer mes rêves cette histoire... marmonna le jeune homme. »

La soirée continua tranquillement. Les deux amis discutaient de tout de rien et deux ou trois plaisanteries fusèrent à propos de Derek. Stiles c'était fait une raison et profitait du moment.

La dernière danse arriva, regroupant tous les danseurs de la soirées et Stiles se tendit légèrement.

Des tubes de lumières éclairèrent les danseurs, ainsi que des barres de pole dance et là, il prit peur.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de costards et d'un chapeau trilby.

D.D. de The Weekend commença et se fut le drame. Stiles se voyait très bien être dans un certain dessin animé où le loup ouvre grand la bouche et se met à hurler...

Le numéro alternait entre danse au sol et prouesse artistique sur la barre, sans oublier de retirer quelques couches de vêtements entre temps, et Dieu, Derek était tellement parfait, là, à se déshabiller et à s'enrouler artistiquement autour de cette fichue bar en fer ! Stiles la jalouserai presque, tiens...

Le corps de ce magnifique spécimen enroulé, collé, contre le sien... Mmmh, ça devait être délicieux ! Mais là il s'égarait un peu. Il se reconcentra sur la prestation en essayant de ne pas trop fantasmer sur le corps de son voisin, se frottant sauvagement contre lui.

* * *

Le voilà maintenant au Ruby's... S'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il dirait que l'ambiance y était super et que la musique était d'enfer, mais Stiles étant Stiles, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit.

Du moins plus maintenant. Parce que oui, avant, le jeune Stilinski adorait ce genre de lieu où il pouvait laisser aller son hyperactivité sans se soucier des regards des autres.

Mais désormais, il préférait s'éloigner de ces lieux afin d'éviter les soirées qui finissaient bizarrement et les matins ''trous noirs''. Il se retrouva dans la foule à danser avec Danny et finalement, il s'amusait.

Danny reçu un message et lui fit savoir que Boyd était arrivé.

Ils quittèrent donc la piste pour rejoindre les tables qui étaient installées près des murs.

Stiles reconnut tout de suite le vigile, grand black pas très souriant, qui était assis à une table aux côtés d'une ravissante blonde et les deux amis s'installèrent avec eux.

« Danny je te présente Erica, ma copine. Erica, voici Danny et...

\- Stiles, c'est Stiles ! le présenta l'hawaïen.

\- Enchantée messieurs, sourit la jolie blonde et les deux jeunes lui rendirent son sourire.

\- Je vais prendre à boire, vous voulez quelque chose ? proposa Stiles.

\- Yep, un Gin tonic sans glace s'il te plaît, lui demanda son ami alors que les deux autres lui répondirent par la négative. »

Il se faufila jusqu'au bar et passa sa commande. En revenant il posa le verre de Danny devant ce dernier sans remarquer la tête tendue de celui-ci et s'assit à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers son ami et fronça les sourcils.

« Mec, il se passe quoi ? »

Danny le regarda avec un air presque désespéré qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Stilinski, bonsoir ! »

Le fils du Shérif se figea. Cette voix il la connaissait. Bien qu'il ne l'est entendue qu'une seule fois, il s'en rappelait. Une voix grave qui le faisait vibrer et lui collait la chair de poule tellement elle était sexy.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa droite pour répondre avec un sourire pas très assuré.

« Hale, bonsoir...

\- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Boyd.

\- Oui et non, c'est le fils du voisin, sourit Derek. »

Ils discutèrent un peu, Stiles écoutant plus qu'autre chose et répondant seulement quand on lui parlait. Danny l'abandonna pour aller aux toilettes et il pria pour qu'on ne le questionne pas trop.

« Et tu bosses dans quoi toi ? »

Erica le regardait, sincèrement intéressée.

« Dans une boutique de jeux vidéo... Dans le centre.

\- Ah c'est toi alors. Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu quelques part, sourit la jeune femme. J'y passe de temps en temps quand j'ai un moment.

\- Amatrice ou... ? voulut savoir Stiles soudainement intéressé.

\- Naan une vraie pro, rigola Erica ce qui fit ricaner Boyd.

\- Je demande à voir. »

Le jeune homme la fixait, un air de défi dans les yeux et la blonde eut un sourire carnassier.

« Quand tu veux Batman – Elle lui tendit un bout de papier – Tu m'appelles pour une session !

\- Aucun problème, Catwoman. »

Stiles prit le bout de papier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et sinon pourquoi ne pas aller à l'université ? interrogea Boyd. Tu m'as l'air d'un bon gros Geek, Il n'y en a pas une qui t'as accepté ?

\- Oh, si, en fait je n'ai même pas eu à demander. Columbia, Princeton, Harvard, UCLA, Barkeley... MIT... – Il souffla avant de finir – sont venu me trouver mais...

\- Quoi ? s'écria Erica. C'est les meilleures !

\- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Je devais rester ici, auprès de mon père.

\- Et ta mère ? intervint pour la première fois Derek.

\- Elle est morte... déclara l'hyperactif faisant baisser le regard des autres autour de la table. Mais ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai surmonté ça maintenant. C'est juste que mon père pourrait faire des bêtises si j'étais plus là. Et puis, j'aime mon travail donc c'est cool. »

Danny revint à ce moment-là, et la conversation repartie sur des notes plus joyeuses et sur des sujets divers.

Il apprit qu'Erica était serveuse dans un café pas très loin de son lieu de travail et il lui promit d'y passer un jour.

Le couple parti danser et Danny se fit inviter.

Stiles regardait son verre se sentant plus que mal à l'aise seul avec Derek. Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs amis vinrent les voir pour les embarquer avec eux dans la foule.

Ils dansaient tous ensemble quand les couples se rassemblèrent presque inconsciemment. Danny laissa Stiles pour un blond qu'il venait de rencontrer, l'abandonnant dans la foule.

Il croisa un regard vert/bleu et vit que l'homme lui souriait, il leva un sourcil et le brun haussa les épaules. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à danser ensemble.

En observant bien Derek, Stiles remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je n'aime pas danser. »

Stiles ricana.

« Quoi ? questionna le brun.

\- Tout à l'heure tu avais l'air de t'éclater pourtant. »

Stiles sentait ses joues chauffer et Derek eut un léger sourire avant de répondre.

« C'est différent – Devant le regard plein de questions de l'autre il s'expliqua – Mes numéros sont préparés, calés, je sais ce que je fais. Et j'ai entendu dire que je le faisais bien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Il paraît, feinta Stiles en haussant les épaules. Même si tu devrais revoir tes fins.

\- Frustré ? s'amusa Derek.

\- Pas le moins du monde, j'en ai bien assez vu – le sourire du danseur s'élargit alors qu'un de ses sourcils se levait. – Je m'interroge juste sur le pourquoi d'une tel fin.

\- C'est assez simple en fait, je ne fais pas de nu – Stiles leva un sourcil à son tour. – Jamais.

\- D'accord. Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?

\- Quelques temps.

\- Et comment Derek Hale est-il devenu danseur à l'Oméga ?

\- Une belle gueule et du talent ? proposa le brun faisant sourire Stiles.

\- Une belle gueule, ok. C'est indéniable, mais du talent... le provoqua Stiles, semblant réfléchir. »

Derek plissa les yeux, le sourire toujours collé au visage.

Il s'avança un peu plus devant un Stiles d'humeur joueuse, l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira contre lui.

Il commença à bouger en rythme avec la musique qui passait et Stiles se laissa entraîner en déposant ses bras sur ses épaules suivant ses mouvements. Les deux hommes se mouvaient, de plus en plus serré l'un contre l'autre, et Stiles avait chaud, très chaud.

Sa peau était parcourue de frissons alors que son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, et que son souffle devenait rauque.

En levant les yeux vers son partenaire, il put y voir une petite lueur qui le fit sourire. Derek s'approcha de son oreille et il senti son souffle chaud sur son cou, lui faisant fermer les yeux.

« Alors le talent ? »

Il eut un peu de mal à répondre, étant quelque peu troublé.

« Pas mal... »

Le danseur entama un mouvement afin de se reculer mais Stiles le bloqua en lui attrapant la nuque.

« Mais tu peux faire mieux que ça... »

Puis il le lâcha, le laissant se replacer face à lui. Ils continuèrent à danser tout en s'observant intensément jusqu'à ce que Derek le fasse se retourner, le faisant pivoter par le bassin avant de se coller contre son dos, s'agrippant plus fortement à ses hanches.

Il sentit le nez de son voisin glisser sur sa nuque, embrasant encore un peu plus le corps de Stiles. Puis son nez se dirigea vers son oreille.

« Tu me cherches petit chaperon... »

Stiles fronça d'abord les sourcils puis sourit en comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à la couleur de sa chemise. Il fit glisser ses mains sur celles de Derek avant de répondre.

« Ça se pourrait mon loup. souffla-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, se retrouvant vraiment très proche du visage de l'autre. »

Les deux hommes avaient inconsciemment arrêté de danser, le souffle court, leurs yeux rivés sur ceux de l'autre et une tension plus qu'électrique entre eux.

Stiles voulait se pencher, il voulait goûter à ses lèvres qui se tenaient si près des siennes. Il n'avait qu'à faire un minuscule mouvement et il pourrait les toucher. Mais bien sûr, c'est à ce moment précis que Derek s'écarta les faisant grogner tous les deux de frustration.

Stiles se tourna alors vers le fouteur de trouble, qui n'était nul autre que Danny, voulant simplement lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? râla le jeune homme.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te ramener... réussi à dire, par dessus le bruit ambiant, l'hawaïen.

\- Pardon ? »

Le jeune homme en face de lui glissa son regard vers le blond avec qui il dansait quelques minutes plus tôt et Stiles soupira.

« Et je fais comment ?

\- Je te ramènerais, intervint Derek qui se tenait près de lui.

\- Merci – Danny partit tout sourire – Amuse toi bien ! cria l'hyperactif. Ces jeunes je te jure, de vrais hormones sur pattes ! »

Derek et lui ricanèrent.

« Tu me dis quand tu veux rentrer... lui dit le brun à l'oreille. »

Stiles ne savait pas si le fait que ses lèvres l'avaient effleuré quand il avait parlé était voulu, mais il apprécia grandement le micro contact.

Il examina le danseur, et revit cette même lueur qu'un peu plus tôt dans les yeux de Derek et se mordit la lèvre.

« Genre maintenant ? – Derek hocha la tête pour confirmer – Bien, alors allons-y !

\- Je préviens Boyd. »

Stiles et Derek sortirent de la boite et se dirigèrent presque en courant vers la Camaro noire. Une fois à l'intérieur ils se fixèrent un moment avant de se jeter littéralement l'un sur l'autre.

Quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent Stiles soupira de bien-être. Les mains de Derek se perdaient dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes s'acharnaient sur le pauvre t-shirt du brun.

Le baiser était fiévreux, précipité et plutôt violent mais c'était bon, c'était grisant et totalement enivrant.

Il faisait chaud dans la voiture et une chaleur s'installa dans leur bas ventre. Leurs respirations étaient bruyantes et entrecoupées. Ce n'est que lorsque le souffle leurs manqua qu'ils se séparèrent, se fixant, haletants, les lèvres gonflées par le précédent baiser.

Dans les yeux de chacun, on pouvait y lire un appétit clairement sexuel. C'est d'un commun accord qu'ils reprirent leur place et que Derek démarra.

La voiture se gara devant le garage de ce dernier.

« Un dernier verre ? proposa le brun en respirant de façon saccadé.

\- Carrément, accepta Stiles, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée que Derek s'empressa d'ouvrir.

À peine s'était-elle refermée, que Stiles fut plaqué contre celle-ci par le corps chaud et puissant de Derek, bloqué par ses bras posés de chaque côté de son visage. Wow, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il passa les siens autour de son cou et joua avec la base de ses cheveux. Leurs nez se touchaient et leur souffle se mélangeaient tandis que leurs yeux se plongeaient dans ceux de l'autre.

Stiles rapprocha encore son visage jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres du brun. Il avait très envie de goûter à nouveau à ces délicieuses lèvres.

Il y fit glisser le bout de sa langue, avant de mordiller et suçoter la lèvre inférieure, arrachant un soupir à son futur amant.

Déposant de léger baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à arriver dans son cou, qu'il dévora avec une telle sensualité que Derek en gémit.

« On ne devait pas boire un verre ? murmura Stiles en souriant contre sa peau. »

Le brun lui tira les cheveux pour l'écarter et fondit sur ses lèvres, approfondissant les précédants baisers et ne répondant même pas à la question.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, ils gémirent à l'unisson avant de se rapprocher encore plus, collant leurs bassins. Le cœur de Stiles battait des records de vitesse, c'était tellement bon de se retrouver contre cette porte, plaqué par ce corps auquel il rêvait depuis des mois.

Il suffoquait et son corps était en feu, et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'une langue affamée passa le long de son cou.

Un long gémissement se fit entendre quand les dents de Derek rencontrèrent sa peau, c'était tellement bon...

Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos musclé pour passer sous le t-shirt et le faire lentement remonter jusqu'à le lui retirer complètement. Stiles admirait de nouveau ce corps qu'il trouvait parfait.

Les mains brûlantes de Derek vinrent caresser son torse avant de doucement arracher sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un par un.

« Putain de merde, laissa échapper le plus jeune. »

Le geste l'excita encore plus et il laissa tomber sa tête contre la porte en soupirant.

Le brun le tira par la main le menant à sa suite vers les escaliers où ils prirent soin de laisser derrière eux chaussures et chaussettes. À mi-chemin, Stiles plaqua Derek contre un des murs du couloir et l'embrassa avec avidité. Derek en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise, la faisant glisser le long de ses bras.

Ses mains glissaient, griffaient la peau halée de son torse et finirent sur la ceinture qu'il s'empressa de défaire tout en retournant mordiller la chaire tendre de son cou. L'une de ses mains glissa dans le boxer et rencontra le membre gonflé du danseur.

Un son rauque se fit entendre alors qu'il commençait à le caresser lentement. Il sourit contre sa peau.

« Tu étais plus dominateur tout à l'heure mon loup… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui en suçoter le lobe, le faisant grogner de plaisir. »

Il sentit alors deux mains agripper fermement ses fesses le faisant gémir à son tour. Stiles ne fut qu'à moitié surpris quand il sentit les mains larges glisser sur l'arrière de ses cuisses et le soulever, l'obligeant à stopper ses caresses et à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

L'hyperactif se mut de façon à ce que leurs érections se frôlent à travers le tissu et les deux hommes soupirèrent de plaisir avant de recommencer à s'embrasser sauvagement. Derek se déplaça vers une pièce et le jeta presque sur le lit.

Le plus jeune avait envie de jouer alors il commença à se caresser, passant ses mains sur son torse et les faisant descendre plus bas sur son ventre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sous le regard devenu brûlant de son futur amant qui se débarrassait de son Jean.

Il avait devant lui un Derek haletant qui le dévorait des yeux, le corps tremblant, vêtu seulement d'un boxer bien trop tendu, et Dieu qu'il était magnifique.

Stiles défit sa ceinture et fit glisser lentement sa braguette, puis soupira de bien être lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent son érection sous son boxer.

C'est à ce moment-là que Derek agrippa son pantalon et le lui retira rapidement, et se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il s'allongea et s'attaqua à son cou aspirant avidement la peau, ce qui fit se cambrer l'hyperactif sous la sensation.

« Mmmh mon loup… haleta Stiles. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? »

Son amant grogna d'approbation en allant entrelacer leurs doigts, pour les faire remonter au-dessus de sa tête.

Derek fit glisser ses lèvres et sa langue le long de son corps, le faisant frissonner, puis joua un moment avec ses tétons alternant entre mordillement et coup de langue, faisant gémir de longues minutes.

Il continua sa route jusqu'au nombril et finit par arriver au bord du caleçon, qu'il saisit entre ses dents pour le faire glisser le long des jambes de Stiles.

Derek revint à la charge en caressant ses cuisses, puis en allant en mordiller l'intérieur, frottant sa barbe contre la peau sensible qui rougissait sur son passage.

L'hyperactif poussa un long soupir tout en se cambrant lorsque la langue chaude de Derek glissa le long de son membre.

Il se fit immobiliser contre le matelas, puis les lèvres douces de son amant se posèrent sur son gland, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et de commencer de lent va et vient.

Stiles n'était plus que gémissements et murmures sous les soins de Derek.

Il soupira de frustration lorsque son partenaire arrêta l'exquise fellation qu'il lui faisait pour venir l'embrasser, tout en récupérant quelque chose dans le tiroir qui se trouvait près du lit.

Stiles participa activement à l'échange, il en voulait plus, tellement plus qu'un son indéterminé mais clairement suppliant sortit de sa bouche.

Il observa Derek lui sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait légèrement de lui, puis le jeune homme soupira de bonheur en sentant un doigt lubrifié s'introduire en lui. Les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer.

Après une rapide préparation – ni l'un ni l'autre n'était assez patient pour prendre leur temps – Stiles attrapa le carré bleu qui était posé près de lui et l'ouvrit rapidement, afin de poser la protection sur le membre plus que tendu de Derek, lui indiquant explicitement qu'il le voulait en lui, maintenant.

Le danseur de charme comprit le message et glissa en lui avec un soupir grave et bas, qui donna des frissons supplémentaires au jeune hyperactif.

Leur ébat était sensuel et animal, chacun de leur mouvements répondaient à ceux de l'autre, une danse des plus parfaite s'effectuait dans la chambre du plus âgé, souligné par la mélodie de leur soupirs, leurs cris parfois et du bruits des draps que l'on froisse.

Tard dans la nuit – ou tôt le matin, tout dépend – Stiles pensa furtivement qu'il venait de passer une nuit magnifique avec son sexy voisin qu'il ne connaissait en réalité pas tant que ça. Mais il chassa ses pensées de son esprit et se tourna vers son amant déjà endormi pour s'assoupir lui aussi, alangui sur le torse imposant de Derek.

* * *

Le Shérif finissait son café, appuyé contre le plan de travail. C'était un des rares jours où il ne travaillait pas et il avait envie de la passer avec son fils. Seulement, il était déjà presque dix heures et aucune trace de Stiles.

Il se fit alors la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer la veille. L'homme décida donc d'aller vérifier si son enfant était à la maison ou non. Il monta les escalier et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre après avoir tapé. Bien, pas de Stiles. Il avait sûrement passé la nuit chez...

« Hale ? Murmura-t-il. »

Sa réflexion s'était arrêtée net quand il avait levé la tête vers la fenêtre.

* * *

Stiles s'était réveillé le premier. Il était resté un moment posé sur Derek, écoutant ses battements de cœur et sa respiration lente et régulière avant de finalement bouger pour se replacer sur un coussin, le regard brumeux vers le plafond. Du mouvement se fit sentir du côté de son hôte et bientôt il sentit un corps se lover contre lui et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

« 'lut, marmonna le brun en frottant sa joue contre lui.

\- Hey, sourit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne, qui était posé sur son ventre. Bien dormi ?

\- Hmm.

\- 'kay, s'amusa l'hyperactif en entendant le grognement de son amant. Grognon le matin ? Le taquina-t-il.

\- Grhm. »

Stiles pouffa face à la ''réponse'' de Derek mais ne commenta pas, il était bien là.

Il passa le temps en dessinant du bout des doigts sur la main large du danseur, qui se laissait faire. Des lèvres timides finirent par se poser sur la peau de son épaule, et il sentit contre son bras qu'une partie de son partenaire se réveillait aussi. Ils échangèrent quelques caresses plus ou moins intimes avant de filer vers la salle de bain adjacente.

Il s'arrêtèrent un peu en route pour s'embrasser goulûment, avant que finalement Derek ne l'attrape et le porte jusqu'à la douche où il vécurent encore un moment délicieux.

* * *

Quand il passa la porte de chez lui, il était un peu plus de midi. Il savait que son père était sûrement déjà levé alors il se manifesta en criant qu'il était rentré.

« Dans la cuisine, l'informa son père. Bonjour, le salua-t-il en souriant.

\- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas prévenu-

\- Bof, tu es grand maintenant.

\- Ouais, m'enfin... désolé quand même.

\- Donc, cette soirée ?

\- C'était pas mal. Un pote à Danny avec sa copine nous ont rejoint, elle est trop cool, je dois la voir pour un session !

\- Hm hm, sourit le Sérif. Tu as déjeuné ?

\- Yep ! Je reviens, je vais changer de fringues ! »

Il quitta la pièce et allait pour s'élancer dans les escalier quand son père l'interpella.

« Stiles, tu devrai dire à Hale de fermer les volets quand il reçoit.

\- Hm hm. »

Il continua sa route, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce que venait de lui dire son père.

Il alla dans son armoire et, passant devant sa fenêtre, il releva la tête pour y voir Derek, un bras appuyé sur le montant de sa fenêtre, qui le regardait aussi.

Ils se sourirent un moment et Stiles commença à se dévêtir tout en observant le brun qui arquait un sourcil intéressé par le ''spectacle''.

Son voisin fit une moue déçu quand il le vit passer d'autre vêtement faisant rire le plus jeune.

Le brun lui offrit un large sourire avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, et c'est à ce moment-là que Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux ainsi que sa bouche, en se rappelant de ce que venait de lui dire son père. '' _Oh. Mon. Dieu ! Non, non, non, non, bordel de merde, NON!_ '' pensa-t-il en dévalant les escalier.

« Papa !cria-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Oui ? répondit calmement le Shérif. On voyait clairement qu'il se retenait de sourire.

\- Oh, bordel non. C'est pas vrai ! Commença à paniquer Stiles, bougeant dans tout les sens.

\- Stiles, calmes-toi, ce-

\- Me calmer alors que mon père a, que tu... »

Il finit par s'asseoir lourdement sur l'une des chaises dans un long et profond soupir désespéré, le visage caché dans ses mains.

« Je ne dis pas que tomber sur toi pour le moins dévêtu, embrassant à pleine bouche le voisin tout aussi peu couvert, n'était pas bizarre. Il y a des choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir.

\- Oh mon dieu, achevez moi ! Lâcha le jeune homme désespéré.

\- Dis-moi, il a quel âge Hale ?

\- Derek, il s'appelle Derek, et il a vingt cinq ans.

\- Ok, et... C'est, enfin je veux dire ça fait longtemps ou...

\- Non, hier soir le pote de Danny s'est pointé avec lui au club et... Fin' la suite tu la connais quoi.

\- Malheureusement pour mes yeux et mon cerveau de père, oui, plaisanta l'homme.

\- Papaaaaa...

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Et je sais pas si on se ''reverra'' – il mima les guillemets – est-ce qu'on peut arrêter là cette conversation ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Donc, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui avec ton vieux père ? Films, sorties... ?

\- Le parc, allons au parc. Il fait beau, on marchera un peu et puis bah, je te paierais un café et un bagel !

\- Ok, ça marche. Go ?

\- Go. »

Ils fermèrent la maison et partirent en direction du parc qui n'était pas très loin à pied. A peine avaient-ils passé la boîte aux lettres que le père se mit à ricaner, intriguant le plus jeune. Tout en continuant d'avancer, il inspecta les alentours, et eut soudainement très envie de disparaître quand il remarqua leur voisin en train de sortir les poubelles.

« Shérif Stilinski, le salua le brun.

\- Hale, lui sourit l'homme de loi. Vous pouvez m'appeler John.

\- C'est noté, John, acquiesça-t-il. Stiles, finit-il par dire.

\- Derek, dit doucement l'hyperactif en rougissant sous le regard amusé de son père. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de leur voisin, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de celui avec qui il venait de passer la nuit.

* * *

En début de soirée le Shérif fut appelé en urgence, laissant Stiles tout seul pour le dîner. Il était entrain de se demander ce qu'il allait se cuisiner quand son téléphone vibra, lui annonçant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

« _Hey_

 _\- Hey..._

 _\- Tout va bien ? Je veux dire, t'étais étrange cet après-midi._ »

Stiles souffla un moment, comment lui dire ça ?

« _Tu travailles ce soir ?_

 _\- Non, mais quel rapport ?_

 _\- Mon père est sorti, tu as mangé ?_

 _\- Non, j'allais commander un truc. Au risque de me répéter, quel-est le rapport avec ma question ?_

 _\- Tu veux venir ? On discute comme ça._

 _\- J'arrive._ »

Il reposa son téléphone sur le plan de travail en soupirant. Mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de faire autre chose que déjà, on tapait à la porte.

« Hey mon loup, entre. »

Ils se mirent dans la cuisine et Derek lui dit qu'il avait commandé deux pizzas en venant.

« Donc, tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh, mon... mon père m'a dit de te dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu fermes les volets quand tu recevais du monde ?

\- […] Je suis pas bien sûr de comprendre. J'ai bien un truc qui me vient là, comme ça, mais ça se peut pas, hein ?

\- Eh bien, ça dépend. A quoi tu penses ?

\- J'ai cru, commença-t-il en ricanant. Que ton père nous avez vu ce matin – Face à la réaction de Stiles, il n'eut plus de doute – Oh! Oh... C'est pour ça que la rencontre juste après était si bizarre, affirma-t-il.

\- Ouais.

\- Ok, la prochaine fois je fermerais.

\- La pro-, commença Stiles mal à l'aise.

\- On va éviter de choquer ton père, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a vu mais, épargnons-lui d'autres visions dans le genre, sourit Derek.

\- Tu, tu veux qu'on-

\- Qu'on se revoit, évidemment. Je ne suis pas du genre à passer chez les gens que je ne veux pas revoir. Et puis, on mange ensemble ce soir, non ?

\- Yep.

\- On a qu'à prendre ça comme un rendez-vous, proposa-t-il. »

La soirée se déroula sans accros, ils discutèrent, se dévoilant doucement. Et pour la première fois, Stiles avait vraiment l'impression qu'on l'écoutait. Derek riait à la plus part de ses blagues sans se forcer, ou se foutait gentiment de sa gueule quand il était ridicule, mais jamais rien de méchant. C'était une bonne soirée et l'homme était en fait quelqu'un de cultivé avec de bonne référence.

Sans plus trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser. Un échange chaste cette fois, mais Stiles n'étant pas d'accord, il approfondit un peu le baiser en faisant se rencontrer leur langues.

Mais Derek ne semblait pas vouloir passer de sensuel à purement sexuel, il se recula et rit à la moue boudeuse qu'affichait son amant.

« Je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître, petit chaperon. On sait déjà que, sexuellement, toi et moi c'est le feu, non, sans dec', tu es tellement -

\- OK ! Je ne veux pas savoir, intervint John qui venait de rentrer.

\- Oh non... Se lamenta le fils du Sherif en devenant rouge pivoine et en se cachant dans ses propres bras.

\- Mr Stilinski – face au regard qu'il lui lança il tenta autre chose – John ? – bonne réponse, il lui souriait – Je, heu-

\- Je lui ai dit de passer pour lui dire de fermer les volets et au final il a mangé ici, marmonna Stiles, toujours cacher dans son coude.

\- Oh, ok il n'y a pas de soucis. »

Un son étouffé qui ressemblait à un hurlement de loup se fit entendre.

« C'est le travail, je dois répondre, précisa Derek en décrochant. Oui ? […] Ah, pour quelle heure ? […] Ok, j'arrive dans dix minutes. »

Il raccrocha et s'excusa avant de partir, laissant les Stilinski dans la cuisine.

« Alors, euh... il a dit que le travail avait besoin de lui. Il travaille dans quoi ?

\- Mm, il travaille à l'Oméga, déclara Stiles.

\- Il est serveur ? C'est drôle, je ne le voyais pas dans ce genre de job mais – Il stoppa sa phrase en remarquant la grimace que faisait son fils – Il est-

\- Danseur à l'Oméga, oui.

\- […] Bien, Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Histoire que cette journée se finisse, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure. »

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite Review pour me le dire :D ?**

 **Le Prompt était : "** ** _UA : Stiles dix-neuf- ans habite toujours chez son père, un voisin vient d'emménager juste à coter de chez lui. Ce voisin n'ai autre que Derek. Un soir alors que Stiles est dans sa chambre en train de faire bah n'importe quoi x), il lève la tête vers sa fenêtre est à sa bonne surprise sa chambre et pile en face de celle du voisin : Derek. Mais encore pire un soir il surprend le beau goss, torse nu vêtu d'une seule serviette autour de la taille bref Stiles craque tout tralala. Les jours passent, un soir son ami Danny lui ordonne de sortir dans une nouvelle boite de nuit car Stiles ne sort presque jamais etc... Stiles accepte bref. Mais se qu'il ne se doute pas c'est que... Derek est streap-teaseur dans cette nouvelle boite : EN gros un peu comme dans Magic Mike x') héhé bref je vous laisse imaginer la suite "_**

 **Je crois que quelqu'un d'autre l'a pris, tout du moins, quelqu'un c'est noté dessous et je ne sais pas si elle a déjà publié ou non donc, si il y a une histoire similaire c'est normal.**

 **Des bisous les lou-loups et à bientôt :P**

 **Wolfie**

(PS: Vous pouvez aussi aller voir ma page Facebook "Wolfie Herondale")


End file.
